


The Crows Are Back

by SongficSenpai



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, High School Musical 3, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "The Boys are Back" from High School Musical 3.
This takes place during the winter tournament. Karasuno is trying to win all the games so they can make it to nationals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or High School Musical 3 in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**The Crows are Back**

Daiichi: Think back to the time when Karasuno was strong

Sugawara: We will be stronger than we used to be

Daiichi: You can tell by our games that the crows are strong again

Asahi: Together reaching nationals

 

Tanaka & Nishinoya: It’s time to show them

Hinata: Wow that’s so cool Senpai

Hinata & Kageyama: We’ll go all out

Tsukishima: And who will pick you your slack?

Tsukishima & Yamaguchi: It’s our time, no doubt

Daiichi:  I’ll be here supporting you

Daiichi & Sugawara: This is our shot

Kiyoko: And I’m cheering you

 

Karasuno: Woah….

The crows are back, hey

The crow are back

The crows are back… gonna beat you again

Gonna shut up your flightless taunts

The crows are back, yeah

 The crows are back

Climbing up the bracket, gonna win again

The word is out, the crows are back

The crows are back

Gonna win our games

The crows are back, oh yea

 

Hinata: Keep coming with your best,

Win the game, every single time

Kageyama: Bring up your skills, don’t lose us the game

Daiichi & Sugawara: We will save, you can spike

Just keep practicing

Asahi: Every game we’re going all out

 

Tanaka & Nishinoya: It’s time to show them

Hinata: Wow that’s so cool Senpai

Hinata & Kageyama: We’ll go all out

Tsukishima: Leave the block to my control, go!

Tsukishima & Yamaguchi: It’s our time, no doubt

Daiichi:  I’ll be here supporting you

Daiichi & Sugawara: This is our shot

Kiyoko: And I’m cheering you

Karasuno: Woah….

Asahi: Look out

Karasuno: The crows are back, hey

The crow are back

The crows are back… gonna beat you again

Gonna shut up your flightless taunts

The crows are back, yeah

 The crows are back

Climbing up the bracket, gonna win again

The word is out, the crows are back

 

Daiichi: Here to challenge you

Sugawara: To improve ourselves, win the game

Daiichi & Sugawara: Fly like crows

Asahi: No one

Daiichi, Sugawara, & Asahi: No one, will stop us now

We’re the ones that lead the team

Oh….

 

Karasuno: The crows are back

Ohh, yeah

 

The crows are back, hey

The crows are back, the crows are back

Gonna beat you again

Gonna shut up your flightless taunts

The crows are back, yeah

The crows are back

Climbing up the bracket,

Gonna win again

 

Daiichi: No need to look down

Karasuno: The crows are back, hey

The crows are back, flying high

The crows are back, gonna beat you again

Hinata: And we make it look cool

Karasuno: The crows are back, yeah

The crows are back

Soaring up the bracket, gonna win again

We’re sure you’ve heard by now

 

The crows are back!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
